Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positive-type resist composition, a method for forming a resist pattern, a photo-reactive quencher, and a polymeric compound.
Background Art
In lithography techniques, for example, a resist film composed of a resist material is formed on a substrate, and the resist film is subjected to selective exposure of radial rays such as light or electron beams through a mask having a predetermined pattern, followed by development, thereby forming a resist pattern having a predetermined shape with respect to the resist film.
A resist material in which the exposed areas become soluble in a developing solution is called a positive-type, and a resist material in which the exposed areas become insoluble in a developing solution is called a negative-type.
In recent years, in the production of semiconductor elements and liquid crystal display elements, advances in lithography techniques have led to rapid progress in the field of pattern miniaturization.
As a resist material which can be formed into a pattern of a minute dimension, conventionally, a chemically amplified resist composition is used, which includes a base material component whose solubility in a developing solution changes under the action of an acid and an acid generator component which generates an acid upon exposure. When a resist film formed by using the resist composition is selectively exposed at the time of forming a resist pattern, in the exposed areas, an acid is generated from the acid generator component. In the case where a resist material in which the exposed areas become soluble in a developing solution is used, a positive-type resist pattern whose solubility in a developing solution is changed by the change of a polarity of the exposed areas under the action of the acid is formed.
For the resist pattern of the minute dimension, various lithography properties such as reduced line width roughness (LWR), satisfactory sensitivity, and satisfactory resolution are required. In order to obtain the satisfactory lithography properties, the acid generator component were reviewed in various ways.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-253017 discloses a resist composition which can reduce LWR and a probe defect by adopting an acid generator component including a fluorine atom in a predetermined amount.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-91976 discloses a resist composition which can improve the lithography properties such as line edge roughness by adopting an acid generator component having a triphenylsulfonium structure including a fluorine atom in a predetermined amount.